Como si fuera real
by BlueJulieta
Summary: Alistair es macho, rudo y varonil hombre. Nunca jugaría con muñecas, ¿No?


_Ninguno de los personajes de Dragon Age: Origins me pertenece. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro. Prohibido el plagio parcial o total de la trama._

* * *

 **COMO SI FUERA REAL**

Alistair dio una última mirada a los alrededores antes de tirarse sobre el pasto. Había encontrado un pequeño claro en su búsqueda por algo de leña para la fogata de esta noche, aunque la luz de la tarde aún brillaba sobre el horizonte habían decidido descansar antes de entrar al definitivamente al camino de vuelta a Risco Rojo. Fue en el momento en el que Elissa anunció un pequeño descanso cuando vio su oportunidad brillando como un soberano contra el sol. Sin perder tiempo, y con la mayor naturalidad posible, se ofreció a salir en busca de los materiales para la fogata. La parte más difícil fue meter "aquello" en su bolsa de cuero y de convencer a Leliana de que podía llevar suficientemente madera solo. Pero, ahora, finalmente podría hacer lo que tanto anhelaba: jugar con sus muñecos.

Sacó ya sin pudor alguno tres regordetes muñequitos de la bolsa. No, a Alistair no le gustaban las muñecas, él prefería las figurillas que representaban seres míticos, ¡Vamos, que era un hombre de los que ya no hay! Sí, que era tímido, pero macho hasta la médula. Aunque Morrigan digiera lo contrario. Pero desde que los había visto tirados cerca de una carroza destruida no pudo evitar tomarlos, eran tan iguales a ellos mismos, ¡Que daban miedo incluso! Primero estaba la muñequita, con una corta melena rubia y botones verdes por ojos, obviamente representaba a Elissa. Después estaba algo muy parecido a ese insufrible elfo coqueto y por último estaba él mismo, con armadura y todo.

Sabía que eran una coincidencia, los suyos eran rasgos comunes, cabello rubio y ojos miel, además que en estos tiempos abundaban los tipos con armaduras. Incluso la muñeca que había bautizado como Elissa no era tan extraña, era el prototipo de belleza. Lo único que resultaba escalofriante era Zevran, que como era natural, no se despegaba de Elissa ni aun siendo un objeto inanimado.

Por suerte había encontrado mucha leña apilada, por lo que tenía tiempo para "curiosear" sus adquisiciones. Los dispuso frente a él, y cruzando las piernas, los estudió detalladamente. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la pequeña Elissa, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro soñador. ¿Qué podía decir? Se había terminado enamorando de su compañera Guarda Gris, una pésima decisión teniendo en cuanta la época tan terrible que atravesaba Ferelden a manos de los engendros tenebrosos, además de que estaba el hecho de que la posibilidad de ser correspondidos era como ver a Zevran llevar una vida en la Capilla. Y lo peor de todo era quedarse como observador cuando el descarado asesino de Antiva no hacía más que soltar piropos cursis e insinuaciones desvergonzadas. Por instinto fulminó con la mirada al muñeco elfo.

Una sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Alistair en ese momento, una tan malvada que se seguro enorgullecería a Morrigan. Tomó a la réplica de Zevran y fingió una voz coqueta, con un matiz femenino para su deleite.

—Hermosa, —comenzó usando su mano libre para sujetar a mini Elissa—te prometo una noche de salvaje pasión a mi lado —propuso fingiendo el curioso acento del antivano.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó con voz chillante e ingeniándoselas para que la manita de Elissa cubriera su boca— ¡Elfo descarado, mi corazón le pertenece al galante Ser Alistair!

— ¡No! No puedo competir contra tan poderoso, y sensual, guerrero—agonizó Zevran, alargó la "o" de forma dramática. Sin ninguna consideración lanzó al pícaro, concluyendo así su actuación. En lo que respecta a Alistair, el rubio había muerto de un ataque al corazón, sufriendo lentamente.

Esta vez posicionó a su yo miniatura frente a la rubia. Se aclaró la garganta, y con voz inusualmente grave, inició su monólogo.

—Entonces, señorita Cousland, yo solo quería…

— ¿Qué es? —se auto interrumpió moviendo de arriba a abajo a la rubia para darle mayor "realismo" a su representación— ¿Querrías decirme Elissa?—sugirió agregando dulzura a su voz, logrando hacerla tan chillona que casi resultaba inentendible.

—Bueno, Elissa…—continuó con gravedad—Solo quería que supieras que pienso que eres hermosa…Todo en ti es hermoso, en realidad—declaró.

Solo un grito ahogado de emoción con voz "femenina".

— ¡Yo también te amo! Tengamos un apasionante amor—respondió Elissa.

Con una enorme sonrisa Alistair acercó ambos muñecos, representando su "apasionado" amor con un beso. Se percató que el pequeño Zevran los miraba desde el pasto, y con una mueca, giró a los muñecos, aún unidos, como si fuera indignante que los observara en su "momento íntimo de amor infinito". Sí, con esas palabras.

— ¡Alistair!

El ex templario palideció. Estaba seguro que si el archidemonio se apareciera frente a él no hubiera sentido tal vacío en el estómago y no hubiera sudado tanto. Con una rapidez inusitada ocultó a los tres muñecos en su saco e, inocentemente, silbó cual pastor cuidando sus ovejas. Tan inocente y puro como una hermana de la Capilla.

— Cualquiera diría que te estas ocultando, —dijo Elissa sonriendo. Alistair no se levantó, temiendo vaciar el sacó por su torpeza, le sonrió esperando que no notara su nerviosísimo— ¿Está todo bien?

— ¡Claro que sí!—afirmó con voz aguda. Se maldijo mentalmente.

Ella lo miró escéptica. " _Si no pienso en ellos no se dará cuenta, si no pienso en ellos no se dará cuenta_ " se repetía mentalmente el hijo de Maric. " _¡Cambia de tema, ahora!_ " gritó dentro de su cabeza.

— ¿Y a qué venías?—cuestionó logrando no tartamudear. Puso cara de desinterés.

— He venido por un poco de agua, hay cerca un río—informó con tranquilidad, haciéndose la despistada ante el comportamiento de su compañero— Aunque si quieres puedo ayudarte a llevarla a leña—ofreció.

— ¡No! —chilló el rubio con cara de horror. Elissa lo miró sorprendida y de inmediato Alistair se recompuso, fingiendo nuevamente indiferencia— Digo, puedo solo, sí eso—rectificó.

Elissa sonrió nuevamente, asintió, y se alejó en dirección al caudal. Alistair se despidió con la mano, con una sonrisa nerviosa aún dibujada en sus labios. La rubia ignoró esto y le correspondió el saludo.

Una vez fuera de su visión, Alistair recuperó el color y suspiro aliviado. Se levantó rápidamente, tomó la madera, se colgó el saco al hombro y volvió al campamento. Se prometió mentalmente quemar los muñecos en cuanto fuera su turno de hacer guardia, solo de pensar que Elissa estuvo a punto de ver semejante desfachatez sentía la cara ardiendo.

—Tres veces malditos—susurró con deprecio hacia su bolso.

Por su culpa casi perdía la dignidad con la mujer que amaba. Eran artefactos del mal, seguramente Morrigan los había hecho de niña y por azares del destino terminaron en sus manos. Bueno, tal vez no eran de la bruja de la espesura, no se la imaginaba haciendo una muñeca rubia y un caballero de armadura, y si fuera así, lo más probable es que luego los decapitara.

Sea cual fuera su origen su destino era el fuego. Tal vez solo se quedaría con el de Elissa, sí tal vez.

—Sí tan solo fuera real—suspiró recordando la escena.

Bueno, posiblemente solo quemará a Zevran.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Buheeeeno, después de años, por fin encontré la inspiración para escribir un fic, especialmente de mi nueva obsesión. ¿Acaso no adoran a Alistair? Es que es como un cachorrito (?) la verdad, la escena de va de perlas.**

 **Ya saben, dejen un comentario y yo les enviare...lo que ustedes más desean e.e**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
